The study involves two single blind, randomised controlled clinic trials in order to assess the value of argon laser photocoagulation treatment in the elderly with vascular disciform macular disease and pigment epithelial detachment. The study is designed to answer these specific questions: 1) Does argon laser photocoagulation alter the visual prognosis in senile vascular disciform lesions of visual acuity and visual performance? 2) Is the influence of argon laser photocoagulation different if comparison is made beween different groups based on: a) The distance of capillary bed from the fovea? b) The age of the patient? c) The visual acuity of the patient? 3) Dose argon laser photocoagulation alter the visual prognosis of patients with pigment epithelial detachments and widespread drusen? The patient will be assessed for suitability for entry by clinical examination, visual acuity and field assessment, fluorescein angiography and color photography. Detailed inclusion and exclusion criteria will be applied before a patient is entered. Fully informed consent is to be obtained in each case.